helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
The Power / Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version)
|type = Single |album = ℃ Major 9th |artist = ℃-ute |released = July 16, 2014 September 23, 2014 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, digital download, Event V |length = 16:08 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita / Love take it all 24th Single (2014) |Next = I miss you / THE FUTURE 26th Single (2014) }} The Power / Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) (The Power／悲しきヘブン (Single Version); The Power / Sad Heaven) is ℃-ute's 25th single. It was released on July 16, 2014 in six editions: 2 regular and 4 limited editions. The first press of the regular editions each came with a photo of 6 kinds (12 in total). Tracklist CD Tracklist Regular Edition A; Limited Edition A & C #The Power #Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) #The Power Instrumental #Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) Instrumental Regular Edition B; Limited Edition B & D #Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) #The Power #Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) Instrumental #The Power Instrumental Limited Edition A DVD *The Power Limited Edition B DVD *Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) Limited Edition C DVD *The Power *The Power Limited Edition D DVD *Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) *Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) Event V "The Power" #The Power (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #The Power (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #The Power (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #The Power (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #The Power (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) Event V "Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version)" #Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai Single Information *All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *All Dance Choreography: Yamashiro Yoko ;The Power *Arrangement and Programming: KOH *Chorus: CHINO, Yamao Masato *Music Video: Suzuki Toshiyuki ;Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Itagaki Yusuke *Music Video: Suzuki Toshiyuki TV Performances ;The Power *2014.07.17 The Girls Live *2014.07.20 Music Japan ;Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) *2014.07.20 Music Japan Concert Performances ;The Power *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ *S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ *℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank you BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan "Zenpen" *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Special Concert 2014 Thank you BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan "Kouhen" *Naruchika 2014 ℃-ute *℃-ute Naruchika 2015 Tour *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Akiyama Mao *℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 - ANGERME *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 FINAL at Nippon Budokan ~Seven Squeeze!~ - Juice=Juice ;Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) :See also: Aitai Aitai Aitai na#Concert Performances *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER *℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank you BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan "Zenpen" *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ *℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~ *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡De vuelta a México!~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~De retour à Paris~ *℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ *Okai Chisato FC Live ③ ~Katte ni Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Omedetou! 2013-2018~ - Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Rankings ;Yearly Rankings Total Reported Sales: 57,766 Other Charts Rankings Trivia *"The Power" is one of 11 music videos for a single that has over 1,000,000 views on C-ute's official YouTube channel. *"Kanashiki Heaven" was originally a coupling track for ℃-ute's 19th single "Aitai Aitai Aitai na". The reason behind the release of the single version was due to the fact that it is a very popular song that is sung during ℃-ute concerts. *The Single Version of Kanashiki Heaven will be re-arranged. The mains vocals still remain the same, but the voices of Yajima, Nakajima and Hagiwara will now be included as a unison. *The Close-up Ver. of "The Power" is on the Petit Best 15 Blu-ray. *The Close-up Ver. of "Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version)" is on the Music V Tokushuu ⑤ ~Cutie Visual~ Blu-ray. Additional Videos ℃-ute - The Power (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.) ℃-ute - Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.) Reference External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Event V announcement *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Oricon Listings: Regular Edition A, Regular Edition B, Limited Edition A, Limited Edition B, Limited Edition C, Limited Edition D *Lyrics: The Power, Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) es:The Power / Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) Category:2014 Singles Category:C-ute Singles Category:2014 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:Double A-Side Single Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:English Name Single Category:2014 Event Vs